


A dream come true

by Hittiske



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske
Summary: Magnus is a movie star, Alec is a fan on the way to a convention so he could meet his idol. They meet in a rather unexpected way.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	A dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream, and this is how I met with Matt.. I had to make it Malec 😁  
> Thanks for [Simplepleasures101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplepleasures101/pseuds/simplepleasures101) to give me wonderful advices, and [ s_a_b_i_n_e ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e) for being my beta.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!  
> Also thanks for the Home GC who support always and told me to write my dream 😁

Alec was late.

It took ages to get a ticket for this convention, and he had to spend much more money than he actually had, and now he was late. Alec was first in line when the first movie came out of his favourite book series, and he was hooked up since. The cast was amazing and the writers actually did a really good job. It is rare that a film adaptation is good, but the  _ Dragonriders of Pern _ series was a huge success from day one. Alec had never been a big fan of anything before, but when he first laid eyes on Magnus Bane who played the male lead, F’lar, he couldn’t have enough of him. He followed him on twitter, instagram, and watched all the interviews made with him. It was a dream come true that he could meet with him in person and even have a picture together.

He cursed as he ran across the streets blindly, heard a horn, squealing of brakes, then all went black.

When he woke up, his side hurt like hell and his head wanted to blow up. He opened his eyes and realised he was in hospital, but it was more surprising that someone actually sat next to his bed. He couldn’t see his face, as he was sleeping with his head bent on Alec’s bed, but he was sure it was a guy and he didn’t know him. Alec carefully lifted his hand, but as soon as he moved, there was a sharp pain in his side.  _ So, I have some broken ribs. _ The man next to him must’ve heard him hissing, because he woke up and looked at him worriedly. Alec stopped breathing, because the man sitting next to his bed was Magnus Bane. 

_ The Magnus Bane! _

“Hey, how do you feel? Does something hurt? Of course it hurts, what a stupid question. Do you want me to bring you anything? Or call the doctor?” Magnus rambled nervously, while Alec just blinked, still in shock.

_ What happened? What is he doing here? Am I dead? _

“Can you hear me? Please tell me you didn’t go deaf because you hit your head.” Magnus was on the edge of panic now.

“Hi. I can hear you. What are you doing here?” Alec finally managed to collect at least a little bit of brainpower to answer the man. 

“Oh, thank God. I was afraid I made permanent damage. I am so, so sorry. I was in a hurry and didn’t see you coming. I will give you my lawyer’s number, you can sue me, I deserve everything. I am Magnus by the way.” Magnus was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and all Alec could think of was how beautiful this man is in person.

“I’m Alec. You hit me? It was probably my fault. I was running without looking where I was going. I have some broken ribs, but other than that I feel fine. No need to go to court or anything. Shouldn’t you be somewhere else?” Alec felt his cheeks heat up as Magnus looked in his eyes. He looked so soft, and normal. Nothing like he imagined a movie star would be. 

“You can’t seriously think I would leave you like this.” 

“There are a lot of people who paid to see you, and they shouldn’t miss this opportunity.” Alec didn’t want this moment to end, but he knew how people would feel if Magnus didn’t show up. Some of them paid all of their money just to see their idol just like him. And he already spent ten minutes with him. “You should go and meet with your fans. I’ll be fine. I’m only sorry that I will miss the convention, but you should be there.” 

“You were on the way there too? Just as late as I was?” Magnus smiled for the first time and Alec felt his heart skip a beat or two. “Okay, if you are really okay, I’ll go now. Goodbye Alexander.” He stood up, then walked out of the room.

Alec couldn’t believe what just happened to him, he met Magnus Bane, and they actually talked. It was a shame he couldn’t stay longer, or that he hadn't thought about asking for a photo together, but he was a movie star, and had other fans to make happy. Although as soon as he went to the bathroom, he was happy that he hadn’t asked for that photo. He looked horrible.

Alec spent all day in bed, the doctor told him that he had 3 broken ribs and a concussion, but he could go home after a 36 hours observation. 

He stayed awake till late, scrolling through the photos uploaded after the convention, and felt the heartache for the missed opportunity. There were some comments about Magnus being late because of an emergency, and everyone thanked him for still showing up. Some speculated what could’ve happened, because he seemed upset all day. Alec tensed up at the thought that it was his fault

When he woke up in the morning, he felt much better, but was surprised to see Magnus by his bed again. He had a bunch of flowers in one hand, cookies and coffee in the other.

“Good morning Alexander. I hope you feel better.” He put the flowers on the bedside table with the cookies. “I finished at the con after visiting hours yesterday, but your doctor told me you can go home tomorrow, so I was thinking I could keep you company.” He smiled at Alec and handed over a cup of coffee. “Try the cookies, they are homemade.”

“You bake?” Alec tried to hide his surprise, unsuccessfully.

“Actually, no. These are from a fan. I am a disaster in the kitchen.” Magnus bent his head down in embarrassment, but looked up when Alec started laughing.

They spent all day together, talking, and playing Game of Life, a board game Magnus brought in. It was really fun and a very subtle way to discuss sexuality and plans for future family.

The next morning Alec was actually sad that he had to go home.  _ How stupid you must be to wish worse injuries so you could stay in the hospital? _ Magnus was there as soon as the visiting hours started.

“As soon as you get your discharge papers, I’ll take you home.”

“You don’t need to do this Magnus, really. I am fine. I can just take a cab to the hotel I’m staying at.” Alec felt bad that he held up Magnus for this long.

“No, I insist. And if you like, I would take you out to have dinner together.” Magnus looked down at his lap. He didn’t want to be too intrusive, but as soon as he saw Alec, he knew he wanted to see this gorgeous, tall, dark, and handsome man again. Of course, the circumstances were horrible, but Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about their day together through the night. When they played the game Magnus was able to find out that Alec wanted to marry a man and have at least two children. He knew it was way too early to think about these things, but he couldn’t hold back his hopes.

“Dinner? With me?” Alec’s eyes went wide in shock and hope, but then he quickly deflated.  _ He just felt bad about the accident and the con I missed. _ He knew Magnus was a freewheeling bisexual and recently single, but it was silly to think that he would be interested in someone like Alec. His last girlfriend was a Victoria Secret model.

“Yes, dinner with you. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I would like to get to know you. Of course if you are not interested, it’s fine, and I’ll leave you.” Magnus couldn’t stop rambling. Why was he so comfortable in front of millions, but when he saw a cute guy he became a complete mess?

“Interested? As in...” Alec couldn’t finish the sentence, he was too surprised by what Magnus implied. Now he was pretty sure he was dead and up in heaven.

“Well, I was hoping you would go out with me... as a date.” Magnus’ face turned bright red, all his confidence disappearing. “To be fair either this, or I would pay off the doctor to keep you here longer.” Magnus chuckled, and he definitely wouldn’t tell Alec that he actually tried but the doctor said no.

“I would love to!” Alec smiled at him when Magnus looked up. 

That evening when they walked around the town, really slowly so Alec wouldn’t strain himself, they both knew that something wonderful had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the book series Dragonriders of Pern by Anne McCaffrey! It is amazing, and I would love it if they would make a movie.  
> Also, the Game of Life is a great board game!  
> You can find me on discord with the same name.


End file.
